Truth or dare
by Btr-drarry-jarlos
Summary: The boys decide to play Truth or dare and things get steamy! One-shot Lemony goodness boyxboyxboyxboy yeah dont like dont read be sure to leave a comment!


**Hey guys this is a new story/one shot about all 4 BTR members (4 some) tee hee **** but anyway the boys decide to play Truth or dare together and things get steamy (My spin on it)! Review, favorite, and subscribe to me! Follow me on Tumblr (Same as the author username) thanks hope you enjoy **

**p.s i re-wrote the entire story there was a lot of grammar problems! sorry :)**

"Okay Logan Truth or dare?"

"Uh I don't know James? Uhh how about Truth?"

"Pussy, umm have you ever been turned on by one of us guys?"

"Yes in matter of fact I have"

"Who is it?"

"Guess you'll have to ask again later"

"Carlos, truth or dare?"

"I got my helmet and im ready for any dare you throw at me!"

"Heh bet not I dare you to kiss James! On the lips! For a consecutive 30 seconds and don't half ass it either make it look real!"

"Fine! Come here James"

Then James and Carlos apprehensively began to inch closer and closer together "Are you sure your alright with this James?" "Yeah its cool, it just a dare" and then the two's lips met and slowly they both started to explore the others lips, getting new sensations and tastes like none before and then Carlos licked James lower lip and James opened his mouth so Carlos could stick his tongue into James mouth but the cocky shit James is he stuck his tongue into Carlos' mouth and pushed Carlos' tongue back into his own mouth and took complete control and they would have gone farther but the 30 seconds was up and they slowly pulled off of each other and Carlos said "That was easy now Logan Truth or Dare?"

"I choose Dare!"

"Umm ooh I got one I dare you to go take Kendall's mom's butt plug and use it on yourself and keep it in the entire time we play truth or dare!"

"Oh god that's sick Carlos and especially my mom's butt plug that she has used!"

"Well he has to do it!"

"Ugh fine! Give me a minute."

Then Logan came back after 10 minutes wobbling in and having grimace on his face "I hate you Carlos and damn Kendall I think your mom got the biggest one she could find its stretched me really bad!"

Then everyone started to bust out in laughter and then Logan asked James "James, Truth or dare?"

"Umm I choose Truth"

"Have you ever liked Carlos in an intimate way?"

And the James looked into Carlos' eyes and said "Yes I think I love him in fact" and then landed a hot and steamy kiss on Carlos' lips and when he pulled back Carlos was blushing and then James said, "Kendall truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to fuck Logan right here right now!"

Then Kendall smiled in Logan's direction and he couldn't help but smile and said, "Come on, I want this thing out of me and something else in me" and then Kendall grabbed Logan by the back of his head and pulled him into a rough and passionate French kiss. Logan could barely get a breath with Kendall's tongue halfway down his throat and Kendall ripped off his shirt showing the hard abs he was hiding and did the same to Logan earning a moan from him.

Kendall then laid Logan on his back and began to kiss lower and lower down Logans chest until he got to his nipples and he licked one and bit down roughly and caused Logan to gasp. Then he licked and kissed it until he felt satisfied and did the same with the other. Kendall then licked his way down Logan's happy trail and dipped his tongue into the other boys navel and decided to toy with Logan by tasting the sweet flesh around his waistline Until Logan slapped Kendall in the arm and said "You're such a fucking tease Kendall" making Kendall laugh. Kendall removed what was left of his clothing and had Logan do the same until they were both clad in pure skin.

Then Kendall said, "Carlos truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to shove the used butt plug up James' ass!"

Carlos grabbed his helmet and while fastening it on he gave it a solid knock with fist and said "This will be easy!"

Then Carlos gave a look to James and James said "Don't worry little Carlitos. Watching the little Kogan action has already made me horny"

James stood up and took off his shirt, then his pants, and finally his underwear and laid down on his stomach so Carlos could put it in easier. Carlos took the plug from a smiling Kendall and aligned it with James' asshole and said

"Here I go" and slowly and pushed the 14 inch 3 inch circumference butt plug into his ass until it was all the way in and Carlos said "Oh James im so sorry I don't want to hurt you and damn Logan how did you even manage?"

But he didn't even get an answer because all Carlos could hear was Logans screams of pain and pleasure in the air. Logan was grasping the floor mat with all his might and had his eyes shut tight. Kendall began to moan too because he started to push in and out. Then James said "Come on Carlos don't leave me hanging"

Carlos hurriedly removed the plug and threw it across the room and ended up smashing a lamp making everyone go silent until Kendall angrily yelled at Carlos "Dammit Carlos! How am I going to explain that to my mom? I dunno mom a butt plug came crashing through the window randomly?! I dont think so!"

"Sorry dude I'm just really excited!"

Kendall just rolled his eyes and continued to fuck the hell out of Logan. Carlos then undressed to revealing his already hardened 9 inch dick. Carlos removed the butt plug from James making him whimper from the loss of being filled up. And he then lined up his member with James' muscular tanned ass and said "Are you ready Jamie?"

"As i'll ever be" and Carlos shoved his dick into James with absolutly no lube what so ever and pushed in until he was fully in. He could feel James' hole trying to contract and push out the intruding object and it made Carlos want to go deeper and he slowly inched out and pushed back in, hard. While doing this Carlos said "James I dare you to fuck Logan in the mouth"

"Well this will be interesting, I accept"

Carlos withdrew from James for the moment so James could reposition himself and put his 13 inch dick into Logans mouth making Logan gag. James then asked Carlos "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare of course"

"I dare you to join Kendall in fucking Logans ass"

"Will do"

Carlos told Kendall to scoot over a little so he could get some of the action. He then pushed his 9 incher into Logan along with Kendalls. After thrusting into Logan with Kendall fro a while Carlos said "I dare you to make out with me while still doing this"

"Hell yeah!" and Kendall furiosly shoved his lips onto Carlos' all the while both kept fucking Logan. James looked over and seeing Carlos and Kendall doing their thing felt lonely and began to pump Logan member until Logan started to shake harder due to the fact that Carlos and Kendall were thrusting harder and deeper into Logan than before and James could feel his own prostate hardening and got sidetracked when Kendall moaned out "L-Logan.. Truth or dare?"

Logan pulled one of his hands up and withdrew James's huge dick and began pumping it and said "Truth"

Still fucking Logan he said "I want you to tell me, who you really like in an intamite way"

Logan was going to answer until James curled his fingers in Logans hair and pumped him harder making him feel extreme pain and pleasure. So Logan waited and pumped James' haredned rod with haste and said "You Kendall. I love you."

At this Kendall smiled the biggest smile he has ever smiled in his life and a tear strolled down his face and picked up his pace. Logan could feel Carlos and Kendall's dicks moving in and out of him with unbelievable speed until they both pushed in deep and released their white seed deep in Logan. And Logan would have liked to have seen Kendall's reaction to his recent release but James cummed all over his own face and had to close his eyes so none of it would get in his eyes and with all that just happened Logan released his seed all over the four of them.

Logan then said "Kendall truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to lick me clean"

**Hoped you guys liked it! I dont know if i'll do more chapters but I might?! **


End file.
